


Pt 1- Cuddle

by FujoshiForBrownies



Series: ♪───Ｏ（≧∇≦）Ｏ────♪ [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Possible smut, don't like mila, or yakov, please give me ideas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 11:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11530842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujoshiForBrownies/pseuds/FujoshiForBrownies
Summary: Part one of my YOI oneshots. I take requests! These can be read in any order, unless its ongoing chapters. <3I love YOI, and I will do any requests. ((Unless its Mila, I don't like her.....t^t))





	Pt 1- Cuddle

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: fluff overload

"I'm not going anywhere, Yuri.." Otabek doesn't know why those particular words were the ones to leave his lips, but somehow they just feel right. Gradually, Yurio's breath slowed and his embrace around Otabek loosened slightly as he buried his face in the crook of Otabek's shoulder. 

Smiling, Otabek pulled one arm out of their tangled embrace to cup the young Russians head, his hand resting on Yurio's soft blond hair. This close, Otabek can feel Yurio's heartbeat pounding in their embrace and Otabek isn't surprised to feel his own heartbeat slowing. Being held like this is comforting and Otabek can't deny it.

Letting his phone drop from his hand, Otabek wraps his other arm around Yurio as his own eyes flutter shut.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi


End file.
